Databases are used to store and manage a variety of data and information. Today, databases which contain data and information may be run and maintained on servers or other computers such that the databases may be accessed remotely over a network. A server may run or maintain one or more databases concurrently. For example, a single server may run a specialized database containing a particular type of information while at the same time running a general database containing general information and data. Servers may have access to or serve information or data from the same database.
Various applications may interface with databases maintained on one or more servers over a network. Such applications range from simple client software applications to complete hardware and software Business Information Assurance (BIA) solutions and everything in between. Applications accessing a database over a network may utilize a communications path, i.e. path, specifying the database and database location in a network, thus referencing a specific database. Multiple paths from multiple servers may access a database or multiple databases may be referenced using similar paths. A user such as an administrator may configure paths to databases. If the path or configuration is incorrect, or if the databases or the paths to the databases change, one or more paths may become invalid (by, for example, referencing the wrong database or referencing no database), but users or applications attempting to access databases may be unaware of the invalidity of paths.